


What If

by jenilynn998200



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenilynn998200/pseuds/jenilynn998200
Summary: This was inspired by a short story I wrote about meeting Miles and Ryan





	

What if I messaged you  
Stupid fan mail  
And you actually read my words?

What if I poured my heart out to you  
Declaring my love  
Would you brush it off?

What if I touched your heart  
Through pixels on a screen  
Even for a brief moment

What if you kept that with you  
The admiration of a fan  
To know that you are loved by someone

What if I met you  
Could I look you in the eye  
Or hide behind a screen name as usual

What if you see me  
And the love that I have  
Would you let the moment pass?

What if I told you  
That you mean the world to me  
And this moment is all we have?

What if I take a chance  
And kiss your beautiful lips  
Would your heart stop beating too?

What if you let me love you  
Now in this moment, forever from afar  
Would you finally feel my love?

What if you found this letter  
Completely out of the blue  
And never even knew that you hold my heart

What if I could make you smile  
Just by reading these words  
I could light up your soulful eyes


End file.
